Lost & Stranded
by JohnCenasrebel
Summary: Daphne Bryant and Randy Orton begin their flight as total strangers. The two become instant friends and Randy seems to really like her. The hit turbulents and the plane begins to fall, will Randy and Daphne survive? Will the Randy express his feeling?Chp4
1. Flight 715

_A/N: So here is a new story hope anyone who reads it likes it! Especially all the RKO fans out there!_

"Flight 715 is now boarding at gate B"  
Daphne ran towards gate B the beginning of her trip around the world. Her Heels clacking on the floor her purse began to slowly fall off her shoulder as she reached the gate. Daphne gave the man her ticket and flung her long auburn hair back from her face. She walked out to the plane the sun shining on her tan skin. This was the first time she had been on a small plane. The Plane held about 12 passengers, 2crew members,  
and 2 pilots. Daphne then walked up the steps and into the plane.

Randy Orton was sitting in his seat on flight 715 from St. Louis to Sydney, Australia. He was looking over his work schedule when his eyes glanced up. He noticed a women boarding the plane and he found her very attractive. She walked closer and closer and when she stopped. She looked at the seat numbers and then over to where he was sitting.  
" Hi, My seats right there mind if I pass by?" Daphne said.  
" Oh no" Randy said getting up and letting her sit.  
Daphne buckled herself in and looked out the window. Randy decided to start conversation to get to know Daphne better.  
" Nice day for a flight huh?" he asked.  
" Yeah its really great out" she said with a smile.  
" Hi, I'm Randy, Randy Orton" Randy said.  
" I'm Daphne Bryant, so what brings you out to fly today?" Daphne asked " Work" he replied " Yeah me too"  
" So what do you do"  
" I am a model but I have a masters in interior design, you"  
" I'm a Professional wrestler"  
" Really I never really got the whole sport"  
" want me to explain it to you"  
" Yeah that would be cool"  
Randy Began to explain his profession to Daphne. She listened with eagerness to know everything. She even would ask about certain moves he talked about. He was happy to meet a girl who wanted to about him instead of just hooking up with him. He liked it when he hooked up with random girls but he was glad Daphne wanted to hear what he had to say.  
" What would you to like?" The flight attendant asked abruptly. When the two looked at her, her jaw dropped. " Are you Daphne Bryant"  
" Yeah I am"  
" The International fitness model?" " Thats me" Daphne smiled.  
" And you! your the one my little boy watches. The WWE wrestler , Orton right?" she said totally amazed.  
"Yeah ma'am I am" Randy said. " Could I get your autographs?" The two signed autographs for about the whole plane. The finally sat down and had some chocolate and soda. The seat belt sign suddenly flashed on. the plane began to flop as if some one was bumping into the sides. Daphne looked out the window all all she could see was gray cloud " This is the captain speaking, We seem to have run into some turbulents, please stay seated and the flight attendants will be glad to help you with anything"  
Suddenly the oxygen masks popped out from over head. The plane began to tip and sputter. Then all of a sudden it took a plunge. As the plane descended Daphne and Randy took hold of the center arm rest, his hand on top of hers. The looked at each other then back to the seats in front as the plane spiraled out of the sky

_A/N: So did you like it? If you like it you know what to do, Review! thanks I hope to have the next chapter up soon..._


	2. Stranded

_A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner, hope you enjoy it!_

"Daphne, Can you hear me"  
Daphne stirred and began to feel the warm sun on her face. She opened her eyes to see Randy and many others gathered around her. she pushed herself up and spoke.  
" What is everyone staring at?" she said blankly.  
" Well you've been out all night. You went and opened the cargo hold and then your body floated up like all the luggage did." Randy said.  
" Ok, so where are we?" Daphne asked " We Don't know" the flight attendant who had asked for autographs on the flight said.  
"Well we better start exploring because if we are in the middle of nowhere we have to start making plans to get off" Daphne said.  
The group thanked Daphne for saving their luggage and they all changed. Daphne had changed into a halter bikini with board shorts and threw on a pair of sneakers. She told everyone to dress for the weather which didn't look much like rain. She wasn't prepared to see Randy dressed in cargo shorts and sneakers.  
She stood there just staring at him.  
" Ok everyone lets split up and meet back here when the sun is on the other side of the island, for those of you who have watches say four o'clock" Randy said. " Now go in pairs" he finished and looked back at Daphne.  
" What is there something on my face" he asked with a smile " No" she said turning red and ran her hands through her hair.  
" Let's go" he said putting his arm around her back.

It felt like they had walked for years when suddenly Daphne smelt smoke.  
" Do you smell that?" she asked Randy.  
" Yeah lets follow it" he said grabbing her hand.  
A little ways from when they first smelt the smoke the stumbled apon a village. It was filled with huts and burning fires outside each one. Women sat cooking or making baskets as the men were gathered in a central area making weapons. Randy began to step closer but Daphne pulled him back. Her eyes told him everything. So he turned around and lead Daphne back to the beach . Before they got to the beach they came across what looked like a small lake. Daphne walked in and began to paddleout.  
" Are you coming in?" she asked " No" Randy said sitting on the bank "Why"  
" Daphne we need to get out of this place"  
" I know but what does that have to do with a little dip"  
" What if those people came by right now? they would probably kill us. This might sound stupid seeing we haven't known each other long but I'm attracted to you. I mean I've been with a lot of girls but it's different with you." he said.  
Daphne got out of the water and began walking in the direction the were using to go back to the beach.  
Randy ran to catch up with her now fast pace. Daphne reached the beach first and Randy was close behind.  
" Daphne wait up" Randy said grabbing her arm and twisted her around. "Talk to me, why did you run off like that?" he said his hands now gripping her shoulders.  
" What you said, It just sounds like a movie or something. This just doesn't happen in real life." she said her blue eyes looking at his.  
" What are you saying you don't like me? or are you afraid this seems to perfect? Daphne trust me I was scared to tell you and you're right it does seem to be like a fairytale book, but seeing you float up like you were dead just made me see how attracted I am to you"  
" No, I think I Love you" she said slowly pressing her lips against his...

_A/N: Please Review, Thanks!_


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Soon days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. What was tweleve strangers set on flying to Australia was now six mutual friends planning on getting off this remote island in what they thought must have to be the pacific ocean. Those six watched a mother , her three children, and an old couple die.  
Daphne was very distraught after so many die, she feared she would be next. It wasn't like they didn't have enough food or water because there was plenty of fruits, fish, and the lake they had found on the day they explored the island had plenty of water. It was the heat that was the killer sometimes it felt like they were the ones roasting. The people on the island even knew they were there now, infact sometimes they could be seen watching they now lost & stranded members of Flight 715... 

The beach had little tents set up for shelter and one central fire. The full moon was bright and illuminating the whole island. Its reflection in the calm ocean shined with utmost beauty. They all tents made of branches, palm leaves, and tied together with seaweed. A breeze filled Daphne's small shelter.  
She was having a hard time sleeping so she grabbed her sweat jacket and walked towards the shoreline.  
" If you can hear me, Get me of this blasted island. I am going to go crazy... I just want to go home"  
her words trailed off as she heard a giggle. Daphne turned around and saw a girl crawl out of Randy's tent. She turned back to look up at the sky. She looked at the twinkling stars and continued.  
" See I am having trouble in paradise..." she finished and started to walk to the woods. Randy thought she would sleep soundly through the night well he guessed wrong. She heard the affair between him and the the woman who was traveling with her co-workers. Daphne didn't care because she knew from day one it was to good to be true. Daphne now reached her secret spot. One night when she couldn't sleep she stumbled upon a waterfall that splashed down into a tiny pool. Thats why Daphne slept in her bathing suit so she could just get up and take a dip. Daphne placed her sweat jacket on a nearby rock and took a couple steps and then then plunged in. The pool was deep enough for her to swim around, the sand sparkled and the water felt good on her skin. She turned back up for air. When she came back up she was facing the water fall and she pushed her hair out of her face. She heard a branch snap and whirled around.

" Who is there? show yourself !" Daphne yelled.  
" Its me" said Randy as he stepped out of the thick group of palms.  
" Can you hand me my sweat jacket? and how did you get here"  
" Sure and I followed you" Randy handed Daphne her jacket and she wrapped it around her body.  
" You can't come her again or tell anyone about it, do you hear me?" Daphne said waving her hands in Randy's face because he was looking up at the waterfall.  
" What? oh yeah whatever but shouldn't come out her by yourself. You know what could happen"  
" Well everyone is always busy" she said turning on her heal and walking away " Hey!" Randy said now flying to catch up " Why is it you always like turn and run away from me?" Suddenly Daphne screamed. Randy ran towards her. " Get me down now" she said wrigglingin in a net extended from a treebranch. " Get me out of this trap,  
great now they are trying to capture us"  
" I am going to leave you up there until you talk to me, at least this way you can't run away"  
" Oh your so arragant Randy Orton, now kindly let me down"  
"What did you mean back there when you said everyone was busy?" Randy asked with hesitation.  
" I don't know wouldn't want to break up you and your little night time playmate!" Daphne said with frustration. " Daphne I'm sor"  
" Don't bother! AHHH!" Daphne yeld and hit the ground with a thud. "Ouch" Daphne said rubbing the pain from her behind.  
" Her let me help you up" Randy said reaching for her. She pulled away and began to walk again. " Well don't expect me to follow you because your going the wrong way" Randy yelled after her frustrated with her actions. " Oh why do you have to be such a pain in the butt Daphne why!" Suddenly they both heard something fly through the air, almost like a bird. Randy looked all around but couldn't see anything. Then her heard Daphne say 'ouch' and a sudden crunch as if she had fallen to the ground.  
"Randy? he...lp...m..." and her voice trailed off softly.

_A/N: Well how bout that chapter? so tell me what you think, please review!_


	4. The Sickness

_A/N: Ok so I left you off hanging what do you think will happen next?_

Randy sat for days watching over Daphne as she deteriorated. On that night, he had found a small, thin, needle like stick in her neck, only one week ago. Since then she had been burning up and sleeping for hours at a time, She was also loosing weight from not eating. Randy only wished she wouldn't die now, he didn't want her to die mad at him. He didn't understand why he screwed up their growing friendship. He just sat in her little tent thinking and waiting for her to wake up.  
"Randy!" he heard the captain yell from outside. Randy got up and saw the captain with a woman from the village deep in the center of the Island.  
" What is she doing here?" Randy asked.  
" She keeps on holding this liquid and pointing to Miss Bryant's tent, I stopped her when I saw her heading towards it." the Captain answered. Randy walked over to her and looked at her.  
" What is it you have? what do you want?" Randy said looking directly into her eyes. The woman made it look like she was falling asleep then took a sip of the thick green liquid and opened her eyes back up. The woman then pointed to Daphne. Randy just stood there looking at her as if she was a crazed lunatic.  
Randy then looked at the captain.  
" Do you get it?" Randy asked.  
" No, she keeps on doing the same thing, except the first time she hit her neck" he answered. The woman became frantic and looking into the tree line. She soon jumped up ,almost in fear, and began to walk away.  
" Wait!" Randy said tapping her shoulder. The woman turned around and looked directly at Randy. " Will it help?" he asked her. The woman confused by his language just looked at him. Randy could sense in her eyes that she cared enough to help Daphne. He pointed to where Daphne was and gestured for her to go.

Daphne lay lifeless and dripping in sweat. The woman touched her forehead as if she was checking her temperature. She then opened Daphne's mouth and uncorked the thick green liquid. The woman let the liquid slowly drip into Daphne's mouth. When the liquid was done she got up and hurriedly left. When the woman left Randy took hi s place back at Daphne's bedside.  
" I hope whatever she did works Daph, I really do hope I didn't just screw up even more" Randy said.  
For three more weeks Daphne stayed in her comatose state although she had begun moving and eating again. Today felt the same as any day so Randy decided to go for a walk. He walked along the shore picking small shells and sea combs. Little did he know what Daphne was up to.

Daphne stirred and wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
"Yuck" she said. " And I am still in the bathing suit I was in last night, How did I get back?" Daphne asked herself. She just shrugged it off and gathered her rationed beauty products and some clothes and headed for her waterfall. She got there and it look much like what she thought it looked like the night before. She took off her bathing suit and began took bathe in the water. The water was cool and the sun rippled through the trees. Daphne swam around for alittle while not knowing that she was being watched and even studied. Not for one second did she know her privacy was being violated. When she was done she changed into new clothes and walked back to the beach.

" What do you mean she is gone!" Randy yelled to one of the male passengers, named Cody.  
" We mean , no one saw her leave that tent" he said speaking for himself and the others. Just then Daphne popped out of the trees. Randy stood struck for a moment and then ran up to her. He fell to his knees,  
wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his head on her stomach.  
"Your alive" he whispered.  
" Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Daphne asked.  
" Because you were poisoned and haven't been awake for almost a month" Randy said standing up as the rest of the members of flight 715 looked at Daphne like she had four heads.  
" Are you being serious?" Daphne asked because everyone was looking the same way.  
" Yes, Don't you remember"  
"No and I'm sick of everyone looking at me like that" Daphne said and everyone went back to what they were doing. Daphne began to head to her tent when Randy grabbed her wrist.  
" Daphne, will you take a walk with me"  
" No, I'm still mad at you"  
" You are so stubborn"  
" Shut up, You don't know anything" Daphne said and the two went their separate ways.

_A/N: Ok I don't think this was a chapter that reflected my best abilities but the next ones will be better trust me, now were are getting into the darker stuff...Please Reda & Review_


End file.
